What If We Survived?
by Katsu-Explosion2k10
Summary: This is a resident evil fanfic is a story about if those who died actually survived.   many pairs and yaoi in later chapters :   Will also include side stories which will be clearly marked as such.
1. STARS Reunited

Full Title is 'What if we survived?'  
This is a Resident Evil fanfic and is a story about if those who died actually survived.

S.T.A.R.S. Reunited

Jill sighed, driving a van to the ruins of the mansion- Chris had said that they could find more clues to bringing down the sources of the infections which could have a major effect on the world. They were currently sat in the van, talking to Rebecca who was sat in the back seat. Rebecca was a medic, so she could be useful for helping injured people they might find on the way to the mansion.  
"Chris, are you sure we'll find clues to stop th-woah!" Jill braked quickly, seeing a figure crossing the road ahead. She stopped, and the figure almost jumped out of his skin.  
"One minute, guys," Jill said, getting out of the car to apologise to the person she almost hit."Hey, sir I'm sorry. Are you alright?" She asked, walking closer. Jumping back, her eyes were wide with shock and fear. He was dead, didn't the Nemesis kill him?  
"Brad?" She said, looking at the man. He had a head injury, which looked like it needed attention. So she called Rebecca, who came with Chris. Both were as shocked as Jill was, but Rebecca recovered quickly, going to the van and getting her medical stuff-her first-aid sprays and herbs. Setting to work healing Brad, the brown-haired man smiled as he saw his comrades.  
"Thanks," He said, looking at the three."Anyway, what are you doing out here? It's pretty dangerous.."  
Chris smiled, then explained that they were headed to the Arklay mansion to find clues to destroy the virus. Brad listened, then looked to the other three.  
"It'll be quicker if we take the helicopter," Brad said. Jill agreed-they had a pilot now, so didn't have to waste time driving the long way. They got back to where the helicopter was resting, and they got in. Brad then flew them to the ruins of the Arklay mansion, landing near to where they landed the first time they came. They had a little walk, but then stopped-they heard a rustling in the grass. Brad took fright at this, and hid behind the others as the rustling thing approached the the three. Rebecca let out a loud gasp, thanking the fact that she had restocked all her medical kit before leaving for here. Jill and Chris watched her run towards the person, with Brad hot on her heels. They soon found out who it was by Brad's surprised(and relieved) voice.  
"Joseph!" Brad looked to him with Rebecca and assisted the young medic in healing and taking care of Joseph. Jill and Chris approached Joseph, happy to find another comrade was alive. After treating Joseph's injuries, the one with the red-bandana spoke.  
"I saw Forest looking around the ruins of the mansion. We should find him." Joseph said, looking to the others. He quickly scanned the grounds, picking up his gun which was just a few metres away. "Let's go." Joseph got up, and he lead the others to where he last saw Forest. They found some muddy footprints and a few dead crows, bullets in their heads and wings. They then walked a few steps, then found a large, dead body of a serpent, where a man with long, brown hair was trying to cut it'd belly open. Muffled sounds came from Yawn's dead body.  
"Yo Forest-what are ya trying to do?" Joesph called, and Forest quickly turned around. He was covered in scratches and wounds, and limped slightly.  
"I'm trying to get Richard out," Forest said, trying again to slash at the serpent's skin, and only managing to cause a small cut."This ugly bastard ate him alive. Are ya gonna help me or what?" Joseph then approached the snake's body to assist Forest, when a ripping sound came from it's stomach-and out fell an alive, but covered in slime and other stuff, Richard. Forest went over to Richard, helped him up and then hugged him quite tightly.  
"Richard-You are alive!" Richard looked confused as Forest yelled happily and hugging him. The one in orange then looked around at the others. Jill and Chris looked shocked, but Rebecca had brought herself to stay calm and expect this, and she then went to give medical help to Forest and Richard. After the group wandered, they picked up more people-Edward, Kenneth, Kevin and Enrico. That meant S.T.A.R.S. was re-united, minus Wesker. Barry had retired a few months before, so he could protect his wife and kids, but he had always dropped in to visit Jill and Chris at their home. Barry would be happy that the other S.T.A.R.S. members were alive. On the way back to the old headquarters, Jill and Chris explained what happened with Wesker and S.T.A.R.S. after the mansion incident. Chris was already planning a little party-so far, no outbreaks had happened to keep them busy, so there was free time for a little reunion. He'd have to find Claire and Leon, and let them in on the party-after all, he wanted his little sister to have a break, and Leon was her friend.


	2. Surprised

Surprised

Claire got a message from her brother after she was finished destroying all the plagas-infected in this area. She was in Spain with Leon, to stop the remaining plagas-infected ones roaming about and completely destroy them. They were almost finished-they just had one more region to clean up-there were only a few plagas hosts left, but they were causing panic and problems.  
"A party, huh?" She smiled and looked up to Leon."How about it when we finish this up?" Leon looked back at Claire, and shrugged.  
"Yeah, it'll be good to have a little break from zombies and plagas." He replied. It would take them a couple of days to clean up the last region-there were only five signals of plagas, and the region was small. Claire smiled and nodded, replying to Chris' message. They would be back in a few days.  
The next morning, Leon and Claire arrived in the last region-Leon remembered it was in this region where Las Plagas started, and now he was back to finish the job. As they searched for the plagas, Leon was stopped by a man asking for a smoke. Claire looked confused as Leon looked up and started to reply, but then jumped back, showing an expression of shock and surprise.  
"Oh, hey it's you, amigo." Luis Sera looked up to Leon and smiled-it was his old friend. Leon smiled but was surprised."And you have another lady with you."  
"How are you still alive. I..I saw you get killed by Saddler!" Leon said, and Luis laughed softly.  
"It's funny-I thought I was died to, but I found a first-aid spray and healed myself..I guess you could say I only just survived, amigo." Luis replied."But I gotta say, throughout the last year, I have been preparing to move out of this country, go see you and maybe surprise you, amigo." Luis had gotten everything ready, so now he just had to leave.  
"Well..it'll be a couple of days before we go-we still have to destroy the last plagas hosts." Claire said, looking to Luis. Luis then nodded.  
"Well, I kinda sorted out most of them, but one keeps evading me." He replied softly, with a shrug. "I could help you, amigos."  
"Well, we could help you, Luis," Leon replied and Claire nodded.  
After one and a half days, the last plagas host was found and destroyed, and the three could go home. After they arrived in the airport, Claire and Leon, with Luis, were met by Chris and Jill. The other S.T.A.R.S. members were back at base, sorting out the things for the party. Barry was also back at base, helping out with his wife and kids. Chris and Jill were introduced to Luis, who smiled and was friendly.  
On the ride home, Claire was absently staring out of the window, when she spotted a familiar face wandering down the sidewalk.  
"Chris, stop please!" She said, and as soon as they stopped, she got out of the car and went to the person-and she was surprised.  
"Steve!" She smiled and threw her arms around the surprised Steve. Steve then smiled and looked to Claire.  
"Hey, Claire-long time no see." He said softly."I missed you." Claire smiled, then aksed Chris to let Steve come with them. Chris soon agreed after Claire pleaded, and so they were headed to the party. A good chance to have a break from saving the world. Claire smiled and rested her head on Steve's shoulder


	3. Party Time

Party Time

Jill smiled as she entered the building with Chris. Claire and Steve had already gone inside, and Leon and Luis were walking behind, talking to each other happily. When they all came in, they saw it was quite busy- The music was going on, a mix of everyone's favorite tunes. Everyone was talking to each other-well, mostly everyone. Rebecca was just flitting around the room and talking with Enrico and Kenneth. Joseph had Brad in his clutches, and was probally teasing the smaller male again. Forest was dancing, trying to get Richard to join in with him. Edward was dancing as well-with Kevin, who looked unsure of himself. Jill laughed, then grabbed Chris' hand to drag him to dance with her. Chris smiled and let himself be led, smiling. Jill was so beautiful, in his eyes. Claire hugged Steve, then they went into the side room, where the food was. Claire hadn't eaten in a while, so she decided to eat something now. Steve was just there with Claire, so he had some food as well. When they got back, most of the people had sat down. Forest had finally gotten Richard to come and dance with him.

"So, amigo, you happy I'm still alive?" Luis smirked at Leon, who blinked a little and flushed. The spanish man chuckled, then put an arm around Leon.  
"Yeah, I'm happy," Leon said softly, and Luis drew the other closer, holding him in his arms. Leon was so handsome, and Luis regarded him as someone he really cared about. The spaniard smirked a bit, then sat Leon down on the chairs in the corner.  
"I have something important to tell you, mi amor" He breathed into the other's ear. Leon blushed a bit, and Luis carried on."Te amo." Leon blinked, trying to translate. Te amo, te amo? Didn't that mean...no, it couldn't mean..."I love you, Leon." Luis chuckled-Leon had been confused by his words, so he translated it for him. Leon opened his mouth to speak, but his lips were covered by more lips, and his words were lost as he closed his eyes. Luis was kissing him-and the spanish man had told Leon that he loved him. Luis enjoyed the feeling of the kiss-Leon's lips were soft, and Leon parted his lips slightly, allowing Luis to slip his tongue through, and explore Leon's mouth. Not many people noticed, though Claire had seen it, quickly turning her attention to Steve, hugging him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder. She was surprised-she had always thought Leon had a thing for Ada or that other girl, Ashley was it? Well, now she knew that Leon didn't like any of them-He loved Luis.

Brad was getting annoyed-every time he tried to move away from Joseph, the bandana-wearing man kept following him and catching him, usually with a smirk and a tease. Eventually Brad just gave up on running away, but he sighed as Joseph turned away from talking to Forest and looked at him.  
"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Brad squeaked as the other wrapped his arms around him. Joseph smirked-Brad had flushed and make a small noise. It was kinda cute, and the blonde chuckled, fixing his gaze on the smaller male. Brad glanced up, and his eyes widened as he felt lips on his own lips. He tried to push away, but he then just relaxed into the kiss-it actually felt quite good. Joseph smirked, pulling away as Brad whined a little.  
"Damn, Brad, You're a good kisser," Joseph said softly, using Brad's real name for once. Brad didn't flinch. He had just let himself be kissed by Joseph. He jumped slightly as he heard Joseph speak again.  
"You wanna know something?" Joseph breathed into Brad's ear, watching the smaller male shudder lightly."I think I love you." Brad blushed, but wrapped his arms around Joseph, nuzzling into the other's chest.

Forest was watching everyone go about-he saw the spanish dude kissing Leon, and Joseph kissing...Brad? Wow, took them long enough to realise. The long-haired man chuckled, then wrapped his arms around Richard's waist, kissing the other male's neck. Richard flinched, but then calmed down and sighed happily-It was just Forest being affectionate again. They had kept it a secret for a while, but Forest had decided that he didn't care if people knew. Richard was unaware of this until Forest had come up behind him. Forest hummed lightly, gently nipping at the other's neck. Richard shuddered lightly, it felt quite good. The two then moved into an empty room, closing the door and kissing each other passionately. Tonight was going to be a good night for the two, a night which would be very pleasureable. Soft moans could be heard from the room, and nobody else disturbed the two-afraid because they knew Forest would shoot them if he found out.

Meanwhile, on the hill, a strange woman in a labcoat was waiting-she knew that the S.T.A.R.S. team were all alive, so that meant who she was waiting for were still alive. Her black hair hung over her face as the half moon shone in the sky. She pushed up her glasses, and set her aqua gaze on two approaching shadows.  
She then smirked as a blonde man clad in sunglasses, along with a shorter male with tired eyes and a labcoat approached her.  
"Ah, so it is true," She said, blinking softly. She then laughed."I told you it worked-and they just think they survived naturally." The taller male laughed as well, the other male just stayed quiet.  
"So your serum _does_ work, Marianne." The sunglasses wearer said, as if surprised. Marianne flushed and glared at him.  
"Yes, Albert, it does work." She snapped a bit."You should be more grateful, Wesker. I could have just given it to S.T.A.R.S." The shorter male frowned, and shook his head. Wesker then spoke again.  
"Did you give it to Redfield, his sister, Kennedy and Valentine?" Marianne nodded her head, brushing black bangs from her eyes."Well, you do know I like to make things consistent." Wesker nodded. He then smirked again and looked at her.  
"Did you remember to make sure you had serum for yourself?" He said, and Marianne opened her mouth to speak, but then a shot rang out over the hill. Marianne's eyes widened and she gasped as she collapsed, bleeding and growing weaker. She had forgetten to use it on herself-she had no idea Wesker would kill her right now! She growled as she glared at Wesker, then spoke her last words.  
"Fucker...Now you're gonna... gonna have to find out where the people you're looking... looking for are on your own...You bastard" She hissed, and then grew still as her heart took it's last beat.  
"What did she mean, Wesker?" The other man looked to Albert with a quizzical glance. Wesker just chuckled, then looked to his companion.  
"Well, William, I am looking for the others who she injected with the serum-the ones who'd be willing to help us defeat that damned Redfield and his friends." William nodded and smiled.  
"Even that bastard Marcus?" He asked, clearly amused. Wesker sighed and nodded.  
"We need all the help we can find, Birkin."


	4. Morning After

Morning After

The sun rose over a clouded sky. Jill was one of the first ones to wake up, next to Chris. She blinked a few times and sighed happily, then decided to make breakfast. She rolled over to face away from Chris, and then she got out of bed almost silently. Of course, she needed help making breakfast for so many people, so she decided to sneak around the rooms. The first person she found awake was Rebecca, who had woken up next to Billy, freaked out for a short while, then got up to start breakfast.  
"Hey Jill!" She smiled, looking to the older female."You gonna help me make breakfast?" Jill nodded, then carried on her search for two more people to help her. She soon found the two-Carlos, who had been awake for a while, and Barry, who knew how to make a good breakfast. Very soon, the kitchen was full of the scents of bacon, toast and eggs.

Chris' eye flickered, and he awoke to the smell of something cooking. And damn, did it smell good. He got up, blinking and yawning, getting out of bed to get ready for the day ahead. If it was Jill cooking, he knew it'd be ready when he got down. He then finished, and sat down at a table. Soon enough, Jill came out from the kitchen, putting a bacon sandwich in front of him. Jill smiled-Chris was early for once-maybe she should make him breakfast more often. Billy, after waking up alone and nursing a huge hangover, sat down as soon as Rebecca came out-she put the toast in front of him, then rushed off with a light blush. Billy smiled-it seemed people were already up and making breakfast. Soon most of the others had come down, and had their breakfast. Jill and Rebecca were now waiting on Forest, Richard, Brad, Joseph, Leon and Luis to come down and get food.

Brad whined a little, opening his brown eyes. The first thing he saw was Joseph and the smaller male jumped a bit, startled. He then remembered last night's endeavours-the pleasure, the warmth and panting breaths. He blushed slightly, then turned his head towards the door-he could smell food. He checked the clock, and quickly turned to Joseph. Joseph soon woke up-Brad was gently shaking him and calling his name...wait, Brad? Joseph sat up, then looked at Brad's face for a moment before smiling warmly, wrapping his arms around the other and nuzzling Brad's neck. He then smelt the food cooking, and got up, slinging Brad over his shoulder. Brad squeaked a bit, and struggled until he was put down in a chair. Soon, Jill came, placing two plates of breakfast in front of them.  
"You're a bit late up," She said, shaking her head lightly. Brad smiled and ate the food, thanking Jill. Joseph tucked in, quickly finishing. They then heard the noise of a very startled Leon.

"Mmph..." Leon's eyes flickered, then opened. Turning to his side, he came face-to-face with the Spaniard, and he shot up out of bed, with a loud yell. He then begged to God that they didn't do anything he'd regret. Luis woke up at the sound, then blinked as he got up.  
"Good morning, mi amor..." Luis said with a small smile. Leon then gasped, leaned back against the wall and slid down slowly.  
"Please tell me we didn't..." Leon sighed with relief as the Spanish man shook his head."Thank god...I don't think I'm ready for that just yet, Luis." Leon did love Luis; he had meant it last night when he said it. But he had only just starting being with Luis, and he did not feel ready for that. The two men then smiled at each other and Luis wrapped his arms around the American, and kissed the top of Leon's hair. They then went down to breakfast, and ate in silence.

Jill tapped her foot, then decided to go wake up Forest and Richard herself. She approached the room they were in, and opened the door quietly. She then froze at what she saw.

Forest laid out on the bed-It wasn't his idea for morning sex, but Richard had insisted. So Forest had happily obliged. Of course, at first, they had struggled for who was on top, but Richard soon won that little fight. Forest moaned softly as Richard thrust into him with his member. The long-haired male purred and moaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, kissing him softly. Richard smiled, kissing back and thrusting rhythmically. Each thrust caused a soft moan or a rough purr to come from Forest's throat, and Richard delighted in these sounds. Eventually, Jill silently shut the door, her face quite pale. She then went downstairs and quickly went back into the kitchen, making herself some breakfast. Rebecca, Carlos and Barry had already eaten their own breakfasts and had gone to hang out with the others. Jill ate quickly, trying to forget. She was okay with Forest and Richard being together, but she had never expected sweet, gentle Richard to be on top. That was such a shock to her. She vowed not to tell anyone what she saw, and only torture (which Chris would definitely not allow) or extreme drunkenness would make her tell anyone.

After cleaning up from their little session, Forest and Richard came down. They were unaware that Jill had seen them at it. It wasn't a secret that they were together, but nobody had to know that Richard was on top. They looked at everyone, walking into the kitchen-they missed out when Jill and the other three were cooking. So they decided to make it themselves.

On the hill in the morning light. The body which was once bleeding furiously twitched and Marianne opened her reddish eyes. She growled and hissed as she got up, then checked her bag. Obviously Wesker didn't know that she had actually used the serum. Mr. Sunglasses had obviously been pissed that she escaped from him-she had been his favourite experiment after all. She shook herself off, then checked herself-obviously she had mutated while she was out. Her body was long and serpentine, and she was covered in sharp, feather-like scales. She smirked, jumping into the lake and starting to swim across. She was looking for people to help her, to hide her from Wesker-he'd be back for her- Wesker wanted the unique hybrid virus in her blood. But she would never give herself over to him. He could burn in hell for all she cared. She then hit the other shore, and saw a house. This was getting better.

Authors note: Marianne now has a defined character search deviantart for Katsu-Explosion2k9 and look for the art titled 'Into the Serpent's Den..." for more details about her.

And poor Jill for finding Forest and Richard's "Morning Sex"


	5. The Visitor

The Visitor

Wincing as the sun hit her skin, the serpentine beast shook her tail. She then climbed (with much difficulty) up the shore, and sat there panting for air-she had gone under a few times due to the movement of the water and the weeds at the bottom. Marianne was okay now, and she looked at herself. The bullet wound on her chest was still bleeding and hurting-it'd get infected if she didn't clean it out. But she couldn't just return to Umbrella-she'd be caught and experimented on again. The house on the street over there, she didn't know who was living (or who was staying) there-but anything would be better than to go back to the fuckers at Umbrella Inc. She missed the days when she wasn't stuck in that damn tank, and so she moved on towards the building. Of course, she had a new dilemma-she knew most people would be very scared of her in this current snake-like form, but if she changed back, she'd have no clothes on-in her mutations, her scales sliced up her clothes to mere rags. Only her necklace withstood these sharp scales. Lucky that she had packed away a new set of clothing in her (now ripped up) bag. She got dressed and checked herself out-The bag had protected the clothes well-she was thankful that today she remembered to put spare clothes in her bag. She then approached the house where she intended to go for help. She was now struggling to breathe and it hurt so much, but she knew she couldn't have the relief of death anymore. She _was_ immortal. She had to keep her clothes clean-she snatched a towel from a washing line, and kept it on her chest to stop the blood going anywhere else.

Jill heard someone knocking at the door, but she was immersed in her book. Nobody else seemed to be making a move, so Jill sighed and glared at everyone before putting the book down and going to answer it. She opened the door, and gasped slightly as she saw the young woman at the door, bleeding from the chest. Jill stood back, letting her in. The girl moved slowly, as if every little movement hurt her. Jill led her into the abandoned dining room.  
"Stay there, I can get someone to tend to your injuries," The young woman nodded, blinking a few times and coughing a little. Of course, a side effect of her mutations meant that any wounds that she had sustained before turning were kept open. So, now she was back to normal, her injury was still bleeding. Luckily she had the towel to stop the bleeding, plus the bleeding was stopping because of the pressure she put on while waiting. Eventually, the brown-haired woman came back, with a girl-wait, a little girl was a medic? Marianne shook her head, then heard the brown-haired woman talking.

"Hey there, I'm Jill Valentine and this is Rebecca Chambers" Jill smiled reassuringly-the girl looked kinda frightened. Rebecca smiled and then approached the injured girl. Marianne smiled softly.  
"Hello, Jill and Rebecca." She replied softly, hints of a French accent in her voice. "My name is Marianne Jolie. Thank you for helping me." Jill laughed, and then Rebecca cleaned and checked out Marianne's injury.  
"She was shot, but the area she was hit should have killed her instantly..." Rebecca said, surprised. "She must be really lucky to have survived that." Marianne chuckled softly, then decided to tell the two women a small bit about herself. She felt like she could trust the two.  
"I was an experiment of Umbrella's. I escaped before they could do anything really horrible to me." She said, and the two looked surprised. This pretty young woman, who wore such elegant clothes, was an experiment of Umbrella. She must have recently escaped, and was clearly frightened.

"Don't worry Marianne-if they try and take you away again, we'll stop them" Jill smiled, nodding to Rebecca, who had finished cleaning and bandaging up the bullet wound, which had finally stopped bleeding. Jill then smiled, and looked to Marianne. The girl was probably around 19 years old, and was quite pale. She had reddish-purple eyes, and wore a garnet and gold necklace. Her clothes were silver and blue. It was similar to a dress, but it was a two-piece outfit- a cropped top with long sleeves, and a long skirt, with a slit down the left side. She wore nothing on her feet. The girl's hair was up in a loose bun, and with blonde bangs covering her face. Marianne's hair was messed up. Marianne smiled again at Jill, then asked a question.  
"Is it alright if I come and stay with you guys?" She spoke gently, and timidly. "I promise I'll help out."

Jill nodded, then helped the girl stand up. She then beckoned for Marianne to follow her and Rebecca, and started walking.  
"Sure, we just gotta introduce you to the others." Jill said, gently taking the other girl's hand and leading her into the lounge, where everyone else was. Rebecca ran and sat down next to Billy, whispering something in his ear.

"This is Billy," Rebecca said with an amused smile. Billy just nodded, then looked to the visitor. Jill let go of Marianne's hand, then coughed loudly. Everyone went quiet and looked to Jill and the stranger.  
"Right, this is Marianne, she needs somewhere to stay, so she's with us." Jill said, smiling softly at Marianne. She then pointed out the black haired man who had stood up and hugged Jill. "Marianne, this is my boyfriend Chris. The redhead girl is his sister Claire, the guy sat next to her is Steve and the little girl is Sherry. " She then pointed out the group of guys playing cards now.  
"The guy with the bandana is Joseph, and the scared-looking one is Brad. The one wearing the pilot helmet is Kevin, and the one sat next to him is Edward. Then the one sat next to them is Kenneth and the guy with the moustache is Enrico. Barry is the guy eating the sandwich. Then the long-haired guy is Forest, who is sat near Richard." Marianne smiled as those Jill pointed out greeted her. "Then the Spanish guy is Luis, sat next to him is Leon. Then the girl in orange is Ashley, sat across from her is Ada." She then looked around, and Marianne squeaked slightly as someone wrapped his arms around her waist. Jill shook her head, and glared at the offender.  
"That's just Carlos. He likes flirting with most of the girls around here." Jill said. "Just ignore him when he does that." Carlos then whined, standing in front of Marianne.  
"But Jill, all the foxy ladies love my accent." Jill then sighed and glared at Carlos. "You just sit down. She's already been through enough."

Forest rested his head on Richard's shoulder after being introduced to the quiet Marianne. She seemed a bit timid, but she looked young. And she wore such elegant clothes- was she a rich kid? All Jill had said was that she needed somewhere to stay. He soon forgot his trail of thought, because he heard Richard mumbling something to him. Forest blinked and looked to Richard.  
"Huh?" Richard sighed- Forest had been lost in thought, so the male decided to repeat it.  
"You okay, Forest?" He said again. Forest nodded and replied with a yes, before wrapping his arms around Richard and nuzzling the other's neck. He had been thinking about this morning-He had heard someone going to their room, and the door had been opened slightly-whoever came in didn't close it properly. Had someone come in while they were at it? He hoped not, because he didn't want his secret being out.

Joseph wrapped an arm around Brad, and was still playing cards while Brad snuggled closer. Brad had given up playing, because he had a really bad poker face. The brown-haired male smiled up at the other, and Joseph chuckled softly, kissing the top of the other's head. He was curious about this mysterious young woman who Jill had let stay in this place. Did she know about Umbrella and Wesker? Or was she just a normal young lady who needed a place to stay? The girl, Marianne, had a strange injury on her chest, so she couldn't be a normal person. She looked like she'd be a rich kid.

Marianne went to sit down with Ashley and Ada-they had invited her to sit with them. The two of them told Marianne about everyone else. Ada also told the French girl who was going out with who and stuff like that. Soon enough, with Ada and Ashley's help, she was pretty much up to date with whatever was going on in the house currently. Marianne smiled- the people here seemed so nice, and she kinda liked it here. Hopefully Wesker and Birkin would just forget about trying to find her, which was unlikely.


	6. Revenge Pizza

Revenge Pizza

As Marianne settled in with her newfound friends, Wesker had been very busy. With Birkin's help, he had gone all over the world to find those who that bitchy escaped experiment had decided to help. He had found Dr. Marcus, then the Ashfords - Alexia had not been happy to see him at all, but she along with Alfred had decided to join forces for the sake of revenge. Marcus joined because he wanted to revenge himself on Billy Coenn and that little girl who helped him. He then encountered the Las Plagas masters-Saddler, Ramon Salazar and Bitores Mendez. He soon managed to convince them to come join up-it was easy to convince them once he mentioned Leon Kennedy. They brought along Krauser, and a strange man wearing a bag over his face-who introduced himself as Dr. Salvador. He found Nemesis and managed to control the monster. Excella and Ricardo were found alive in Africa-they also wanted a piece of revenge. Wesker found himself again at the ruins of the mansion, where he was soon grabbed by the tentacles of Lisa Trevor. After he freed himself, he managed to gain some control over the unstable female monster, and then brought her back to an abandoned Umbrella place, where everyone was waiting.  
"Well, my comrades," He began. "We might as well start our plans on revenge." They all smirked, and started out planning. As Wesker expected- they all got on well together now, all banding together to get revenge on those who defeated them. Of course, Lisa and Nemesis got along really well, but it was hard to understand what they were trying to say, so Wesker made them keep guard at the two doors out of this room. Wesker was also mildly surprised at how well Alfred and Ramon were getting along-maybe it was something to do with the fact that they were the underdogs, and both were not high-level geniuses. Anyway, it was all going to plan. Nothing to worry about, Wesker smirked as he watched them planning. He even pitched a few good ideas himself.

Meanwhile, Marianne was now up to date with everything that was going on in the house. She had then decided to hang out with everyone for a bit, to see what their personalities were like and stuff. So, she hung out with Chris, Billy, Jill and Rebecca first. She soon found out that Jill and Rebecca were really nice people, but she was kinda scared of Billy Coenn, who looked like a convict. Which she found out was true. Chris seemed like a nice guy, but very blunt and to the point. She then hung out with Joseph, Brad, Forest, Richard, Edward, Kevin and the other S.T.A.R.S. Members. Of course, they were still playing cards, so she joined in. As she got talking to them, she found out a lot. Like what they were afraid of- Joseph was afraid of Dogs, Richard feared Snakes and Forest was scared of crows. Brad was generally a nervous person, who was especially afraid of a monster, which was most likely dead. She had fun playing cards with these guys, so she was smiling as she went to talk to Claire, Steve, Leon, Luis and Carlos. Claire was a nice person, who was quite funny. Steve seemed like a nice guy, but also appeared cocky and arrogant. Leon was a calm guy, but being with Luis, he flushed a few times. Luis was confident and flirty, but never really went too far. But Carlos, he was quite annoying. He would stare at her, and not even at her face. She would listen to him talking and teasing, and she was growing quite irritated. She shuffled through her ripped bag, hiding some of her feathers (from her mutated forms) in her sleeves. She counted to ten backwards silently in her head. Carlos was pushing his luck. She usually hated violence, but this guy would not give up. She sighed, and then he pushed his luck just a little bit too far, calling her "Annie" - and ended up pressed against the back of the sofa (which was against a wall), with a sharp, feather-like scale just centimetres above his head. Marianne had always hated being called Annie- It reminded her of her days as an experiment of Umbrella's. Wesker and Birkin had always called her that, always mocked her like that. So she had grown to hate what was just a little nickname.

"Don't call me that," She hissed viciously, narrowing her reddish eyes. She turned away from him, and then started talking to Leon, who had quickly gotten over the surprise. Everyone else was still shocked-Marianne seemed like a gentle young woman. Then again, Carlos annoyed just about everyone here.

Forest put his arm around Richard, and threw his cards on the table. Everyone looked at him, and he just stared blankly back  
"I'm just bored of this game," He said with a shrug. "Maybe I'll just watch for the time being." Joseph chuckled and rolled his eyes. Brad yawned a little-what time was it? He checked the clock and sighed. It was six forty-five in the evening. And Brad realised that he hadn't eaten anything since about nine in the morning.  
"Uh, guys?" He asked quietly, and Joseph looked to him. "Don't you think we should think about getting something to eat?" Everyone had listened to what the smaller male said, and then looked to Joseph, who then went to the phone. "What does everyone want on their pizza?" He asked, and they all put an order in. Joseph then ordered the food. "You're all putting something towards the cost, ya know." Everyone laughed and just nodded. Everyone sat around and talked for a while, then the pizza finally came, and everyone put money towards the food. Marianne was lucky that the bastards at Umbrella didn't know about her purse, which had a lot of money in.  
Once everything was sorted out, they started to eat. Marianne noted that some, most of the males especially, ate like starving dogs. It was quite crazy, but everyone managed to get some food. After eating, everyone sat back and chilled for a while.

Joseph smiled, wrapping his arms around Brad and bringing the smaller male closer. He then nuzzled Brad, and the smaller male laughed softly- a beautiful sound to the bandana-wearers ears. Brad then rested his head on Joseph's chest, snuggling closer. Joseph then kissed the top of Brad's head, and watched Jill shuffling through the shelves, then put a DVD on. Brad then sat up a bit, but still stayed really close to Joseph. Everyone had started to turn their attentions to the film that was playing. Joseph kept an arm around Brad, and the smaller male would occasionally bury his face in Joseph's shoulder- the film was a horror. Brad jumped at nearly everything in the film.

Forest watched the film with interest-Silent Hill was quite a cool film, but very weird and scary. He snuggled up with Richard and watched it. Some of the monsters in this film were strange and icky. Richard was watching, and he put an arm around Forest, who smiled contentedly.  
The various pairs snuggled up, and some (Mostly the girls and Brad) hid their faces at the really scary and horrible parts. Marianne had never seen this film before, but she seemed to like it. The monsters were very horrific, and the main monster was very humanish, save for a large metal pyramid thing which was stuck on his head. She stayed quiet, and just enjoyed the film.


	7. Walking into a Trap

Walking into a Trap

Wesker smirked, as he put a signature on a letter. This plan, which had been brought together by everyone in the base, would definitely work-Marianne cared deeply for her brother, and after she was taken to be experimented on, Umbrella had found out that he killed himself. Of course, to keep Marianne from being even more unwilling, they did not tell her. They had found out her hiding place with Salazar and Alfred's help, and all they had to do is post the letter and wait until she came to the spot. Then, they'd be able to take her back, and finish the important research that needed finishing up. Wesker knew this plan would work, but even so, he had formulated a few back-ups.

Marianne was having a lot of fun, and had felt safer here then she had ever done in a long time. She had managed to stay safe and hidden from Wesker and get back to interacting with other humans. But she then received a letter from her brother, which read:

_Dearest Marianne,  
It has been a while since I last saw your face. Everyone told me you were dead, but I know that you're still around. I want to see you again, dear sister. I told mother I'd find you, and we all miss you so much. Please meet me near the ruins of the Arklay mansion at 3pm. I do hope you're safe, and we can talk about you coming home.  
Signed, Pierre.  
_Marianne blinked- her brother wanted to find her! She looked to her friends and sighed, she wanted to stay here with everyone. She had grown to count everyone like family, even Carlos. But she did miss her family terribly, and she wanted to see them. She was torn, but then something in her mind spoke up. What if this letter was just like bait, and she was walking into a trap? She shook her head. It was worth a try, any chance that it was her family was good enough.

"Jill?" Marianne approached the older woman, and Jill smiled softly.  
"So, what's it about?" Jill had seen Marianne read the letter, and wanted to know. Marianne then looked down a bit.  
"It's a letter from my brother..." She said. "But I don't know whether to believe it or not." Jill nodded- it seemed a little fishy that Marianne's brother would know where she was. Forest then came into the room.  
"Maybe I should go with her?" He suggested, and Jill nodded. That sounded like a good idea- Forest could protect her if it turned out to be a trap.  
"Take someone else with you," She said. Forest nodded, and went off to find someone to drag along. He soon came back with Brad, who looked nervous as usual.  
"Well, everyone else is out." The long-haired male shrugged. Jill then looked at the time- 2:25pm. It would take 35 minutes to get there by car. "Just get going." Jill said, and they left for the ruins.

Once they were there, Marianne walked up to the ruins with Brad and Forest behind her. Out from the shadows stepped Wesker, with Birkin, Nemesis and Lisa. He smirked, and Marianne froze with fear, her reddish eyes wide.  
"Where's my brother?" The French girl glared at the smirking blonde man. Wesker chuckled again, and she growled.  
"It worked," He commented, and Birkin laughed as well. Lisa and Nemesis just stood quietly, watching Marianne's company carefully. "And I see we have another two hostages. Lovely, our plan is going so well"

"Wesker!" Marianne turned to face the sunglasses-wearing man. "Leave them out of..." She was cut off by a hit to her stomach, and she was knocked to the ground. Lisa had swung her tentacle and hit Marianne. Forest cocked his gun and aimed at the monstrous creature. Wesker smirked, and Brad was grabbed by Nemesis. Forest shot at Wesker, but then Lisa went away from the injured Marianne and grabbed Forest, wrapping her tentacles around him and tightening her grip. Marianne was shaking, and Wesker laughed.  
"You made this so easy for us." He said, looking down at Marianne. But the French girl wasn't listening any more. Small rips appeared in her clothes, and her sclera was turning black. Her mutation was starting again. She had to protect her friends, and her body soon became serpentine and covered in razor-sharp scales, which were a brownish colour. She growled, and glared at Wesker. The blonde man appeared unfazed. She moved slowly, like a snake, and struck fast. Wesker put his hand out, forcing her back and making her unbalanced. He then moved quickly, dazing her. He then used a needle of tranquiliser- she soon became sedated and effectively harmless. He then tied the three people up and took them away. But Brad and Forest struggled and were knocked out just as quickly. They were taken away, and when Brad and Forest woke up, they stuck in a small room, and they gasped as they saw Marianne (who was back in her human form again) stuck in acryotube in the same room. They struggled, but couldn't free themselves. Forest cursed loudly, and Brad just gave up, tears spilling down his pale face. They were trapped, and Wesker wanted them for something bad, obviously.

Two hours later, and everyone had returned. Joseph called out for Brad, who had stayed behind. The bandana wearer looked puzzled when his lover didn't reply, and soon looked through the house for Brad. He then looked blankly at Jill, then sat down. Frowning a little, he watched as Richard called out for Forest, then came and stood in front of Jill.  
"They went with Marianne to find her brother," Jill said. "They'll probably be back soon." Joseph then nodded, starting a card game with Leon, Luis and Kevin.

By Midnight, the three still hadn't returned. Joseph was almost tearing his hair out, and Richard was just staring blankly at the door. Jill was worried too- Marianne had said that even if it was a trap, they'd be able to get out and return before too long. Maybe in the morning they'd return-if not, then they'd look for them. Joseph went to bed, alone. He was then up for the next few hours, worrying about Brad. Richard had fallen asleep in the chair, after a few hours of worrying and panicking. Jill hoped they'd come back, then closed her eyes.


End file.
